


In This Together

by its_crystal_queer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Oviposition, eggfic, oops im egg loving trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:36:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_crystal_queer/pseuds/its_crystal_queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You can do it, Pearl,” murmured Garnet, reaching down to feel the crowning egg. Pearl's breath hitched. “I'm sorry for leaving you alone.”<br/>It doesn't matter, Pearl wanted to scream. I don't care about that anymore. Please don't leave me now.</p><p>(in which pearl doubts her capabilities as a mother, and garnet swoops in just in time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> WOW WHERE DO I EVEN BEGIN  
> oviposition has ruined my life thank you gemshippingtrash for doing this to m e  
> tbh ive always had a bit of a feeder/pregnancy kink though so... oviposition wasn't even v far out there really  
> anyway i saw other people are uploading theirs to ao3 and i thought, why not im actually kind of proud of this in a weird kinda way

Pearl wasn't happy at all.

“I can still go on this mission, Garnet,” she protested as the gems made their way over to the warp pad.

“Says the walking blimp,” Amethyst whispered not too subtly to Steven. Steven stifled a giggle, catching Pearl's eye and immediately shutting up. His face flooded with guilt. She glared at Amethyst for a moment but then turned her attention back to Garnet.

“You're not going, Pearl. It's too dangerous.”

“I can take care of myself!” Pearl snapped, arms folded over her chest. Garnet glanced down to her midsection, then back to her face.

“Maybe. But how well can you take care of yourself _and_ the eggs?”

Pearl groaned. “I'm _more_ than capable of-”

“Pearl.” Garnet put her hands on Pearl's shoulders, forcing her to look up. “Stay here, where it's safe. We'll be back soon.”

Pearl put a hand to her distended stomach, frowning. “I can still be useful,” she said in a small voice.

“I know you can. But these eggs will be coming out any day now. It's safer for you to stay here.”

“We'll bring you back something great!” Steven called as they warped. Pearl was alone.

“ _Safer_? I'm a crystal gem,” Pearl grumbled, storming to the temple door. It happened as more of a waddle, yet another humiliating setback as a result of the eggs, which made her even madder. She had always been fairly slim so a ballooning stomach made her look pretty comical, in her eyes. She wasn't glowing, like Rose had been – she was a waddling sack of eggs with a temper even shorter than usual. Gems had always had this function – fertility rate was low, which was why the gem homeworld insisted on asexually reproducing via kindergartens, so why was it that Pearl had managed to end up in this situation purely by chance?

If they knew how fertile Pearl apparently was, maybe homeworld would have given her a power trip instead of listing her as defective.

“Not that any of that matters now,” Pearl grumbled as the temple door shut behind her. Leaning back against it, she tenderly ran her hands over her stomach, feeling the imprint of each egg, ghosting the taut skin beneath her fingers. There had to be at least five in there, if not more. Five new gems to take care of... she dreaded the thought, but there was nothing she could do about it now. If she had just mentioned the nagging worry to Garnet straight away instead of waiting until it became obvious...

It wasn't all bad. She could finally start to understand why Rose would always sit in solitude, holding onto her belly with a warm smile on her face, basking in the revelation of motherhood. Not to mention Steven was starting to actually clean his room on his own so she wouldn't have to strain herself. And Garnet... always tender towards her, but even more so now...

“It could be worse,” Pearl muttered, lacing her fingers together. “At least these gems won't resemble Amethyst.”

Amethyst, who had nothing better to do than to make jokes about her weight, jokes about how her gem was dimmer these days, jokes about how hilarious the mental image of Pearl laying eggs was to her. Sometimes her laughter was infectious, causing Steven to burst out laughing, although he would apologise and give her a hug afterwards. Sometimes even Garnet would smile. They told her to lighten up, it was all in good humour. Pearl failed to see what was so funny about it.

She pressed a hand to the side of her stomach as a dull pain radiated through her. It had started to happen more frequently in the past week, which was one of the reasons Garnet had advised against her going on missions – the other one being that two of the eggs had already dropped fairly low, a sure sign that she was close to delivery. She hated to admit that she would have been a hindrance to them had she actually laid during the mission, but it was a fact, and the others knew it.

With a sigh, she dipped into the water of her room, emerging from a taller fountain and laying down on her side. There was a time when she despised the thought of losing precious hours to sleep, but her body was at its limit. Running a hand over the peninsula of her stomach, Pearl closed her eyes.

 

…

 

She awoke with a start.

Glancing around her, Pearl deduced that the others hadn't come back, or else Garnet would have been by her side, gently palming the uneven terrain of her belly, or tracing the cusp of her gem with pursed lips. Pearl slowly rolled to her knees, getting ready to stand – and realised she couldn't. The pressure in her stomach was stronger than before, a throbbing, messy pain that had her crying out in disbelief. Was this supposed to happen? She'd never known another gem to lay, and Rose's labour was a lot different than what Pearl imagined her own delivery to be like. Maybe something was wrong?

She could feel it. The solid mass was sitting there firmly, persisting to be released. The notion made Pearl feel ill.

“I don't know what to do,” she muttered. As soon as these words passed her lips, the panic set in, and the pressure increased. With a groan, she reached for something, anything to grip onto, but the water slipped through her fingers. She clenched her own fists until the skin of her knuckles broke. Pearl struggled to stand, hoping she could manage to move far enough to reach the warp pad. She needed Garnet to help her through, even if that meant giving birth in an ice cavern or an isolated mountain.

The first egg was inching further down, and Pearl was beginning to pant, her laboured breaths countering the waves of pain radiating outwards. She gave up on trying to stand. All she could do was pray that Garnet would sense her desperation.

She attempted to massage the surface of her stomach to ease the seizing waves of pressure, but it did little to relieve her. Pearl peeled off her shorts, seeing that an unidentifiable liquid had seeped into them. The leaking had to be coming from where the egg was crowning. Gritting her teeth, she reached down and felt the smooth bottom of the egg easing itself out. Pale fluid covered her fingers as she drew them away, shuddering.

It really was happening. She hardly knew a thing about how this was supposed to work. According to Garnet, Sapphire had been present for a gem laying once before, but she had been vague on the details and Pearl was beginning to see why. Nausea filling the pit of her chest, she bent forward, crying out as the egg eased out more. Tears were filling her eyes and she tried to blink them back, knowing she needed to be attentive now more than ever. With one final shout, her muscles relaxed, and the pale pink egg dropped into the shallow waters of the fountain. Breathing heavily, Pearl stopped to inspect the egg curiously, cupping it in her hands. As she did so, the familiar sound of the warp pad activating sang in her ears, and Pearl collapsed in relief, clutching onto her stomach as her body tuned into the sensation of another egg moving into position.

Her door opened, and Garnet rushed through, expression almost frantic.

“Pearl?!” she bellowed. Pearl tried to speak, but it came out as a loud sob. Through swimming eyes, she could almost make out the two figures of Amethyst and Steven peering in behind Garnet, and shook her head despairingly. The last thing she wanted was for them to see her in this state.

“You two, stay in the house,” Garnet ordered, before the door closed. Moments later Garnet was at her side. Pearl had never been so relieved to see her in all their years together. “Pearl, are you all right?”

“W-What do _you_ think?” Pearl wept, clutching onto Garnet's arm as another pain seized her. “I can't think straight, I can't move, I-”

She hissed and leaned forward in an attempt to ease the pressure, tears streaming down her cheeks. Garnet supported her under her arms as Pearl strained, pressing her head into Garnet's chest as she cried out. In between shuddering breaths, she clung to Garnet as though her life depended on it, the latter placing soft kisses onto the centre of her gem.

“You can do it, Pearl,” murmured Garnet, reaching down to feel the crowning egg. Pearl's breath hitched. “I'm sorry for leaving you alone.”

 _It doesn't matter,_ Pearl wanted to scream. _I don't care about that anymore. Please don't leave me now._

Instead, she could only groan as the second egg slipped out and into Garnet's waiting hand.

“You did it,” Garnet breathed, mystified as she held the two eggs out before her. Pearl reached up to take the second egg in her hands, marvelling in how small it was.

“Three more to go,” Garnet said softly, running her hand over the remaining lumps. Pearl sighed.

“We hope.” Closing her eyes, she rested her head against Garnet's shoulder, trembling. “I'm not ready to do this, Garnet. I don't have what Rose had. I'm... going to be a bad mother.”

“Hey.” Garnet leaned her head against Pearl's. “You've been a good mother to Steven for ten years. What makes you think you're going to start being a bad mother now?”

When Pearl said nothing, simply sniffling into Garnet's shoulder, Garnet used her free hand to rub circles against Pearl's rounded stomach. “We're doing this together, Pearl. I won't let you down.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> haha oops i egged too hard  
> so yeah maybe expect more oviposition from me soon bc nothing like pearl getting her rocks off to eggs  
> bye


End file.
